Zwei: This Headband
by Mister Fummeln
Summary: A man from Minato's past comes back to fulfill a promise...what could this mean for our favorite little blonde? NaruxHarem Lemons later.


Disclaimer, pay attention, I'm only doing this once: Shut the hell up, I don't own Naruto and I never said I did. I've considered suing the man whose name I cannot spell or pronounce because of the monstrosity he's turned it into. If I did own Naruto, Sakura wouldn't be a useless bitch, Sasuke wouldn't be a gay brooding emo, Kakashi wouldn't be such a lazy bastard, Naruto wouldn't be an idiot all the time, and Team seven would consist of Naruto, an OC of mine, and... Hmm... I just got an idea for a new fic. Fuck you Kish-someting or other!

Authors Note: Yes, Mister Fumbles is back. Forgive me for my extended hiatus, I have no excuses for you. While I love my idea behind _A Fox in the Wind_ I've hit a writers block the size of a solid gold hummer driven by rich people, and they crushed my muse. So, to whomever it may concern, that fic is dead to me, and unless I make some amazing self discovery, it is up for adoption. This fic was inspired by... nothing really. I just picked up a keyboard and started jotting down ideas for OC's and plots, and out popped this little biddy. So, with little further ado, I present to you _Zwei: This Headband. _So Read!

Zwei: This Headband

Ch. 1

The Three of Konoha

_**Ein: The Mutt**_

"Nobu..." A gentle male voice called, coming from seemingly everywhere in the darkened room. "Nobu, time to get up..." A pale blue eye opened, decidedly that of a Hyuuga, followed seconds later by the second eye, and moments later by the bright artificial light of the light-bulbs on the young boys ceiling.

"Your going to be late again if you don't get up soon damnit!" A much louder and female voice shouted from just outside the doorway, inside which stood a tall and thin man with pale Hyuuga eyes. "C'mon half-breed, hop-to hop-to," the same female voice said, a slightly mocking tone in her voice. Of course, the boy, Nobu, was already awake, he was too excited to sleep in, regardless that he never actually slept in in the first place. But this was simply the morning routine for one Nobu Hyuuga, or Hyuuga-Inuzuka as he sometimes preferred. The boy stood up, his large feet making contact with the solid wood floor beneath his short bed with a slight 'thud' upon impact.

As the young boy got up and began dressing, the man, notably his father, left the doorway, and moments later, the air was filled with the scent of sausage and eggs. This earned a small smile from the boy as footsteps raced past his doorway, and into the kitchen... his mother racing on all fours. The boy finished dressing, and walked up to the full sized mirror next to his closet. The boys arms and legs were completely wrapped in bandages, and over that rested a pair of clean white pants, and a dark green jacket with a light red shirt beneath it. His hair was brown, cropped short, and had a slightly spiked looked to it that likely would have gone away had his hair been much longer. Above his left knuckles rested what was meant to be a headband, wrapped just tight enough so that maneuverability wasn't sacrificed. A intricate design lay atop his forehead, painted in black ink, it was basically two hooks facing inward towards a hooked cross, or as it would eventually become known, a swastica. A pouch full of shuriken rested on his right hip, a knife lay under his right sleeve, and his eyes glinted happily.

Today was a special day. After several years of schooling, young Nobu Hyuuga was finally a genin, and was soon going to be assigned to his team. In all honesty, he didn't much care who was on his team. If they were mean, he could ignore them, if they were weak, they would get stronger, and if they were strong, then Nobu would strive to be just as good, if not better. Just as well, the young ninja was excited, too excited to eat even, and that being, he quickly moved out the door with little more than a 'good morning' to his parents. He was, plain and simple, heading to the ninja academy at a leisurely pace.

Nobu Hyuuga-Inuzuka. A boy born of two clans that would seem near polar opposites to most. The Hyuuga, cold, calculating, and sometimes cruel, and the Inuzuka, loud, brash, and thick-headed. But even such clan differences, in the end, couldn't stop the two lovers, and while both sides were reluctant in their joining, they eventually consented. And here, fourteen years later, was Nobu, their bright and happy son, and a 'Mutt' as his mother called him, of two of the major clans of Konoha. However, such a joining did come at a price, mostly at the expense of Nobu. Like any other branch member of the Hyuuga, Nobu was given the curse seal, and the Inuzukas would not give him an animal companion as all others of his clan did. While this was opposed to by the current clan head, some of the older members refused to budge on the matter.

But, for all intents and purposes, he was a member of both clans, and he was proud to be so, proud to be the son of his father and mother. But, possibly even more so, he was proud to be a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, regardless that it was the lowest of the low at genin level. Though he had not attended classes the same most ninja had, as his mother requested to the Hokage that she be allowed a more 'Hands on' approach. And thus, he had yet to actually meet any of his fellow genin, and was excited to be able to meet them.

And so, with a hop and a skip, Nobu was heading through the front door of Konoha's shinobi academy, ready to be the next generation of ninja.

**_Teil: The Princess_**

"Hinata, get up." A male voice demanded plain and simply, and without so much as a yawn in protest, the young girl he was speaking to obeyed. Both eyes opened, their pale blue obviously marking her as a member of the Hyuuga family, and her pale, blank forehead marking her as a member of the main family. Without so much of a sigh, she stood and moved to her personal bathroom to the left of her bed. Next to the tub lay her clothes that she had set out for herself the night before, a black short sleeve shirt, a tan jacket with a fur collar, and a pair of simple pants. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, and felt a pang of sadness go through her, '_Their still getting bigger, I'm a freak..._' She thought negatively to herself as she tore her eyes away from the mirror and began dressing.

Unlike in many households, the Hyuuga family compound was silent, even for as early in the morning as it was. Members of the branch family began their daily work of cooking, cleaning, and other, less... _happily done_ chores. Members of the main branch family began their daily work, consisting of a good meal and light training sessions. This was something that Hinata personally hated, if she had it her way, there would be no main and branch family, and especially no curse seal. But for now, she would have to live with it, even if she did get one of the better ends of the deal, for she currently had no influence.

She kneeled down on top of her mat in front of a low table across from her father. The meal consisted mainly of rice and high quality fish, served along with a steaming pot of tea. There was only silence until about halfway through the meal when Hinata's father, Hiashi, spoke up, "Your to be assigned your genin team today." It was a statement, not a question, but Hinata responded anyway,

"Yes Father." He nodded, almost imperceptibly before continuing,

"Do you have any clue as to who you may be assigned?" That was an honest question, though one that Hinata had to respond in the negative to, earning another small nod from her father. "Be sure that you inform me when you return home tonight."

"Yes Father," She said again, as Hiashi rose from his seat to go about his daily business as one of the few main family members with real work. It only took a few more minutes for Hinata to finish her meal, and she looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to leave, so she stood, tied her hitae-ate around her neck, placed her shuriken pouch on her waist, and walked out the door.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga family main branch, and daughter to Hiashi and Hana Hyuuga. However, Hana was no longer in the picture, as she had unfortunately died when Hinata was very little, and Hiashi had never really been the same. He used to be warmer, happier, and someone that probably would have made a truly good father... but he'd become cold since the death of his wife. And it was those two things that made Hinata suffer. Her mother had instilled a sense of safety and courage into her, and if she would have grown up with her more, then she likely wouldn't be the shy and finicky child she currently was. Her father used to be so gentle, always making sure to take care of her during training, and treating her well. But he'd begun treating her more like an unfriendly teacher and less like a father since the death of Hana. Her training became harsh, and because of her lack of self-confidence, she never did well, making her father push her harder and harder, with little improvement on Hinata's side.

And so, with a sigh, and an almost reluctant step, Hinata was heading through the front door of Konoha's shinobi academy, soon to be part of the next generation of ninja.

**_Zwei: The Drunk_**

Inside the great forests of the Fire Country, there are many things. Ninja out on missions, bandits making their living in a less than savory way, and traders setting up camp for the night. And out of all this activity going on, even late at night, whose to notice a single man in a cloak wandering through the forest? In all reality, likely nobody. To a ninja, he wouldn't appear to be a threat, to a bandit, he wouldn't appear to be someone worth robbing, and to a trader, well, he would simply appear to be a traveler. And, in all reality, this was mostly accurate, he was a simple traveler... more or less.

But there he was, a single traveler, moving in a straight line, with a little bit of sway in his step, but not enough to be largely noticeable. He was dressed in a dark cloak that covered his entire body, with the hood up, only revealing a clean shaven chin. A large hump rested on his back, hidden under his cloak, and his arms rested inside of the cloak, not filling out the sleeves. His feet, unsteady as they were, moved with a certain purpose that indicated a specific goal in this mans mind.

Finally, the man stepped out of the forest, and suddenly stood in front of large wooden gates with the large symbol of Konoha above them. The gates were closed for the night, and two guards sat at the gate, battling the great tentacles of sleep... a battle they were quickly losing. However they did notice the traveler heading towards them, and shook the sleep from their eyes as he got closer and they addressed him. "State your name and business," the man droned, yawning towards the end of his sentence.

"I'm here to see the monkey man!" he suddenly said excitedly, pulling back his hood. His face was thin, and had an almost triangular look to it, with green eyes that just seemed to laugh at the world around him. He had coal black hair that was just short of his ears, and had a certain gritty look to it. "And as for my name..." he continued, one arm slipping out of his cloak and through it's sleeve, the other reaching back behind him. A slight click was heard, and behind the man fell the lump from his back, revealing a miniature piano that kicked up a bit of dust when it landed. His other arm came out of his sleeve, and with a flourish, he placed one foot on the keys of the piano, indicating he was barefoot, and making a loud, dull note "I'm Sendatsu Nobinobi!" He finished with a voice that probably could have been heard beyond the giant gates.

Now, this mans voice had been enough to fully wake the two chuunin, both of which were carefully noting that he was probably drunk and didn't understand his own words. One of them left the small booth they resided in and moved over to the man, attempting to get him to calm down a bit. "Listen, pal, lets take you and have you rest for the night... we'll find your 'Monkey Man' in the morning." Sendatsu was tall, probable more than a full head taller than the chuunin that spoke to him, that being so, he leaned down with a hand to his hear.

"Whuzzat?" he asked, inadvertently knocking his head against the guard's, and causing the guard to go sprawling to the ground. The man played a dramatic note on the piano using his toes, and bent down, hand extended towards the man he had knocked down. As he bent over, his foot slipped off of the keys, playing a high note, and making him fall over atop the man he was attempting to help. The mans partner was watching with a look of confusion, wondering if he was doing this on purpose. Regardless, his partner was now laying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him, so he sent a flare of chakra, a signal that was meant to summon a single ANBU.

"Sorry about that buddy," the man said, standing back up and going back to his piano, sitting down atop of it. The other guard rushed over to help up his friend, earning an odd look from the man in the cloak, "Your not the Monkey Man!" He shouted, attempting to point an accusing finger at the man, though he had unfortunately been too close, and received a fist to the head just seconds before his finger extended as well. He shook his hand, pained only slightly from having punched the thick skull, which consequently knocked the guard out.

"Wheres my Monkey?" he shouted loudly, just as an ANBU appeared where the second guard used to be... wearing the Monkey mask. Sendatsu, seeing the man, stood back up, and placed his right toes back on the piano, letting out a very low and dramatic note. "Monkey?" Sendatsu asked the man wearing the mask. The monkey he was thinking of didn't have a mask... and didn't dress like this person did... it wasn't his 'Monkey.' The ANBU, seeing the two guards, one out cold, and the other struggling to get out from under him, summoned a few more of his companions and walked over to the man.

"You, what happened here?" the Monkey masked man asked, only to receive the answer of,

"Monkey imposter!" With his toes he began playing a slow song, while saying "If theres one thing I hate more than cheaters, it liars!" He spoke with a threatening tone, and two more ANBU appeared as the one in the monkey mask took up a defensive position. His two companions rushed forth, as the cloaked man slid his toes along all of the keys, making him bend over forwards in the process. This caught the first ANBU, who had been running full speed toward the man by surprise, making him have to stop suddenly, leaning over the man. His companion who had been slightly slower arrived just after his fellow ANBU was put into the awkward position. Sendatsu stood back up, knocking the ANBU over using his back, and twisted back around to check if he was okay, accidentally give the other man a smack to the jaw with his swinging arm.

Both ANBU were shocked, he appeared to be doing this by accident, but he couldn't do something like this to two trained soldiers on accident... could he? They certainly didn't believe it, and neither did the man in the Monkey mask either, who had stood by dumbly as his companions got fools made of them. He walked forward cautiously, as it seemed that the man was trying one of the two others up, and as he got close to him, Sendatsu suddenly spun around, one foot on the piano keys, the other in the air. The piano hit several awkward chords, and the mans leg that was in the air hit the legs of the Monkey masked ANBU. He fell over his side, catching himself, though just before Sendatsu fell and landed on top of him.

This went on for several minutes, with no-one actually coming to any harm, though seven more ANBU appeared on the seen, trying to apprehend the strange man with the piano. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the trained soldiers who were having their asses handed to them by a fool, another man arrived on the scene. Suddenly, all the men, except for Sendatsu, the one unconscious guard, and two unconscious ANBU, kneeled down before the new man. The cloaked man suddenly spread his arms out wide for the man, and exclaimed "Monkey Man! I've been looking for you!" And yes, there stood the great Hokage of the famous village hidden in the leaves, Sarutobi. One of the ANBU was shocked that even a stranger would call the leader of Konoha 'Monkey Man,' and was about to attempt to deliver swift punishement when the Hokage said

"Sendatsu?"

This shocked all the men in the area, their Hokage was the 'Monkey Man,' and he knew this person who called him that? "After all these years..." The old man said under his breath, sighing as he pulled his pipe out of his Hokage robes. "Open the gates!" he shouted, turning around and motioning for Sendatsu to follow him.

A few minutes and several apologies later, both men where sitting in the Hokage's office, both relaxed like old friends. "What brings you back to the village after such a long time?" The old man finally asked, leaning forward to better hear the answer that the man would provide.

"I remembered something!" Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock, it was previously joked that the day Sendatsu remembered something was the day the world would end. "I remembered that the last time I was here..." the Hokage let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That I made a promise to the man with the special hair... that I would do... something." The aged professor sighed, knowing full well who the 'Man with special hair was' and what that promise was. And after a long conversation (One that you don't yet get to read) it was morning.

And, with a gentle sway in his step, Sendatsu Nobinobi was heading through the door of Konoha's Shinobi Academy, about to become a leader.

Authors Note: Cut, paste, use scissors if necessary, thats a wrap. Not a lot going on in this chapter, though this is more prologue than anything else. Before anyone asks, Zwei means three, Ein, teil, zwei. One, two, three. You may notice there is actually no Naruto in this chapter, that was intentional. You know nothing about Nobu and Sendatsu, and not everyone knows a lot about Hinata, so I figured that this chapter would be a bit of a preview into them. However, everyone knows Naruto, plain and simple. Also, you may be thinking, "Why didn't the ANBU just kick his ass." Well, he wasn't doing any real damage other than to ego's, and they would have wanted to take him alive, and preferably conscious. As for pairings, I have in mind a small harem, though it may go large, and while I have a few ideas, I'm open to valid suggestions. So Review!


End file.
